Just keep her safe Grant
by Nightskyestars
Summary: Grant Ward was not expecting to open his laptop one morning and see an email from the woman who shot him and broke his heart. When Skye claims that they have a daughter together who needs to be taken care of whilst Skye's in trouble - how will Grant react? Will he drop everything to care for his estranged baby girl or will he leave her stranded in a panic room alone? Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Grant,

I know this email is completely out of the blue and your probably confused and angry, but please – just keep reading. The picture attached is of my daughter. Her name is Alexis, Lexi for short. If your reading this, then something has happened to me and Lexi isn't safe.

When I found out I was pregnant, I ran from SHIELD, from the Inhumans, from Hydra. There were too many secrets and lies surrounding them – I didn't know who I could trust anymore and I couldn't put my baby through all of that. Maybe running wasn't my best idea but we've been happy so far.

The reason I'm sending this email to you and no one else is because, you're her father Grant, she's your daughter and she really needs your help. I need your help with this. You've got to do this, no matter what you feel towards me or how much you hate me for shooting you. Please just love and protect her until I come back, and if I never come back – keep her safe. I don't want her involved in Hydra and bad stuff, she's just a little girl Grant. I ran to keep her away from all that.

I hope I can trust you because she is my everything and I'm the only thing she has. If I am gone forever, then promise me you'll become her new everything.

We ran to one of your old safe houses, the first one you ever told me about – the one we were going to spend the break at before everything went wrong. By now I will have put her in the panic room at the safe house, it's coded to only accept either of our handprints – she will have snacks and juice boxes to last a few days but you have to get there as soon as you can – I am trusting you with this Ward.

Don't let me down and please look after her. I will try anything and everything to get home to my baby, but whilst I'm trying, keep reminding her how much mommy loves her.

Love Skye.

*She'll have her rucksack with essentials but don't risk wasting time to grab anything else.

**She's going to be scared so please just tell her everything will be okay and get her safe as soon as you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant was overwhelmed and confused. Skye had a child – HE had a child. It couldn't be true, surely not. But as he stared at the little girl in the photo, the perfect mix of Skye and himself – he knew it was true. He had a daughter with Skye. Suddenly everything dawned on him – he had a daughter who was currently alone in a panic room and may even be in danger.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute as he closed the email and jumped to his feet, getting ready to take off to the remote safe house in California.

He stopped for a second. Why should he do this? Skye had shot him and left him for dead. Oh who was he kidding – he had forgiven Skye a long time ago and even if he hadn't, he couldn't exactly leave his daughter (who looked no older than 4? Maybe 5?) all alone not even sure if her mother would be coming back for her.

He didn't know how to look after a child but he had to go get his daughter and get her safe. Once she was safe he would be able to breathe and calmly think over the situation – but only then.

Seeing as he was currently residing in a spacey apartment in the centre of Seattle, he knew it would take a 1-2 day car journey or a 3-hour flight. Flight it was then. He looked up the next flight to California and noticed it was to leave in 2 hours. He booked a ticket for himself under the false name that was on his fake passport to avoid suspicion. It'd be best to avoid using is real name and risk being tracked or followed. Surely Alexis would be okay for a couple more hours?

Grant walked into his bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag from his wardrobe. He began to pack a few spare changes of clothes as he figured if Skye said Alexis was in danger it would be best to just get to her as quickly as possible but then it'd probably be safer to just travel by car back to Seattle. Nobody knew where he lived so she'd be safe there – She would always be safe with him.

6 HOURS LATER

Grant Ward was standing outside the backdoor of his old safe house. This had always been his favourite as the area surrounding the beach house was amazing and the interior was perfection. That was why he'd always wanted to bring Skye here, he always thought it'd be the perfect place for them. They would've made lots of great memories there but instead she'd made her own.

He'd parked in the driveway at the front of the house in the pebble driveway and walked to the back where he knew it'd be easier to pick the lock. He was right. It took him all but 30 seconds to open the back door and walk in.

He looked around and immediately smiled. It was obvious that a child lived here although considering how messy she was on the bus if it wasn't for the toys strewn everywhere it could just pass as Skye. Pictures of Skye and Alexis were all over the walls and fireplace. He looked at each one carefully as he listened out for any intruders. A few pictures caught his eye – one of a very pregnant Skye which made him sad that he'd missed out on that time, one of Skye in the hospital holding a very new born looking Alexis and smiling down at her like she was holding her whole word in her arms and one of a younger looking Skye and Grant which looked to be taken around the first couple months of her joining the team. He smiled wider at that photo knowing he had the same sitting on his desk at home.

He then focused on why he was here and ran up the stairs towards the master bedroom. He knew where the panic room was as he was the person who had it installed in the first place. He walked over to the second door on the left in the room leading to a large walk in wardrobe which seemed to be filled with what Grant could only describe as a mix between Skye's old clothes and typical 'mom clothes.' He smiled at that.

He walked to the very back of the room and moved the hangars out of the way of the light switch that was placed on the wall. He slid the front panel of the switch to the side and was faced with a hand scanner. He thought back to the email Skye had sent him which mentioned that only his or her handprint would open the room.

He placed his right hand on the scanner and silently begged anything and everything that it would open. Time seemed to pass so slowly when in reality it took around 5 seconds for the panel to light up bright green and the wall opened slightly.

Taking a deep breath Grant put his hand on the parting of the wall and pushed gently to open the door.

The room was painted bright pink with purple carpet and had more pictures of Skye and Alexis everywhere along with some toys, beanbag chairs, a couch and a TV playing some sort of child show. There was a fabric child's storage case filled with juice boxes and another with biscuits, crackers, fruit and other snackable foods.

Grant once again smiled, Skye really had prepared for if anything had happened to her, she had made the room as cosy and comfortable as possible for her little girl.

The smile was soon wiped from his face as he heard a small barely audible whimper coming from the floor in front of the couch. He walked around and a little girl stared straight up at him with big tears rolling down her cheeks. Grant was struggling for something to say to comfort her as he crouched down to the same height as her when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck with a large grin on her face.

Grant was confused until she spoke aloud for the first time.

"Mommy was right, Daddy did come to rescue me."


	3. Chapter 3

Grant never thought he could ever feel anything stronger than the love and care he felt for Skye. He was a naive idiot when he had thought that. Holding his daughter in his arms as she clung to his neck, he felt a wave of emotion wash over him and he was immediately captivated by the power she already held over him with a total of 9 words and a hug.

"Mommy told you I was coming, sweetheart?" He questioned as he stood up with the little girl still clinging to him.

Alexis leaned her head back a little but still kept her small chubby arms wrapped around his neck, with one of her hands grasping a ragged and patchy baby pink elephant teddy, "She said one day she would have to go for a little while but daddy would come to take care of me."

"Well mommy was right baby girl, I'm gonna take care of you, but let's get out of here first."

"But where are we gonna go daddy?" Grant smiled at the constant use of 'daddy' from the little girl. It was nice to know that even though she had kept the little one from him, Skye had let their daughter know all about him.

He bent down to pick up the pink child's rucksack Skye had mentioned in the email and swung it onto his shoulder before starting to exit the room. He walked through the wardrobe into Skye's room and could immediately sense that something was wrong.

He ran over to the window and hid behind the wall before slowly peeking through to look outside. He could see a large 4x4 parked next to the one he had picked up from a nearby car dealership.

Before Grant could start to panic he took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to protect his daughter by whatever means necessary, but that didn't mean he wanted her to see him take out at least 5 men, if the car had been full that was.

"Okay darling, I'm sure mommy must have mentioned to you that some bad people may be after you."

The little girl looked up to him with a look of confusion and terror.

"Okay maybe she never, but anyway, the bad guys are here."

"What?" She whimpered in fear.

"It's okay baby girl, I'm not gonna let anyone get you, I'll never let anyone do anything to you. But we're gonna have to work as a team to make the bad guys go away, okay?"

The little girl nodded her head vigorously, "okay daddy."

"Come on then baby girl." He checked the window again and saw 5 men getting out of the car and heading towards the front door.

Grant headed towards the bedroom door and was halfway there when Alexis spoke, "daddy?"

"Yes baby?" He was worried she was gonna cry.

"Once we beat the bad guys can we get ice cream?" She asked innocently.

Grant lightly chuckled and hugged her to him for a second, "baby once we beat the bad guys I'll buy you all the ice cream you can eat" to which he got a huge smile and kiss on the cheek in response.

Sorry it's so short but the next part should be up soon anyway :)


	4. Chapter 4

Grant didn't realise how hard it would be to take on five guys - with guns that was- all whilst having a 4 year old (as Alexis had informed him) clinging to his back with all her strength. His main priorities were not letting Alexis get hurt, not getting shot and making it to his rental car as quickly as possible. They were all things that should be currently going through his head, unlike his only thought of 'how am I meant to get away when I don't even have a car seat for Alexis.' - Not very helpful when taking on a team of specially trained operatives.

He figured his best option would be to just fight his way through to the car and get out of there before anyone else showed up. The only thing was it was a lot easier said than done.

The first guy that came through the bedroom door got a cabinet drawer swung at his head and down he went. Ward quickly grabbed the gun he had been holding and the one in the holster strapped to his leg.

When the guys downstairs didn't hear a reply after they'd shouted up asking if there was any sign of anyone, Grant knew things were gonna get messy soon.

"Hold on tight and keep your eyes closed, okay babygirl?" He spoke to the little girl clinging to his back.

"Okay daddy. I promise I won't let go"

Grant smiled and took a deep breath before running into the hallway and crouching down by the stairs. He could hear someone running up them and as soon as they got halfway he leaped up and shot him in the chest. The guy fell backwards and took another guy tumbling down with him.

3 down, 2 to go.

Grant quickly ran down the stairs and was kicked in the side. He managed to stand his ground as he knew he couldn't afford to go down without one hell of a fight.

He and his daughter were making it out of this and they were gonna go get ice cream and no bad guys were gonna get in the way of his first ever daddy-daughter date.

The guy who had kicked him had just really pissed him off.

Grant started throwing punches at the guy who seemed to now, be struggling to defend himself. Grants attack was just too vigorous.

Before long the guy just couldn't stand his ground any longer and a well aimed punch to the temple later and he crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Grant wondered just how threatening he looked with a 4 year old on his back, a pink rucksack on his shoulder and a gun in his hand.

When there was no sign of the last guy, Grant ran to the front door and just as he swung it open, there the last guy stood.

Grant didn't even blink as he raised his gun and shot the guy in the arm and the leg and watched his fall to the floor.

"Man you guys are just annoying" he stated and heard a little giggle coming from the angel on his back.

"Come on monkey, I promised you some ice cream"

 **Sorry if this is terrible, I had to write it really quick so I know it's short and probably really bad but I promise I'll have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. So who's looking forward to a Ward daddy-daughter ice cream date?**


	5. Chapter 5

"When I said I'll buy you all the ice cream you can eat, I thought you'd only eat like 2 or 3 scoops - your so small, where is it all even going?"

Grant was in disbelief. He had, as promised, taken Alexis to a cute little ice cream shop a few miles from the house - after making sure they weren't being followed of course. They'd been there for an hour already now as Alexis demolished scoop after scoop of ice cream before going back to the counter (which she couldn't even see over) and demanding more ice cream, telling them 'my daddy's paying for it.' 12 scoops Grant had counted. 12.

"In my tummy, silly daddy' she giggled as she poked her chubby little stomach.

"But how is it all fitting in there, princess?"

"Mommy says I get my love for ice cream from her"

Grant smiled at the mention of Skye. His mind flashed back to the time he had caught her at 3:00am rummaging through the freezer. Seeing as she'd only been on the bud a couple of weeks, he'd figured she was up to something before she reluctantly admitted she was actually looking for ice cream. He'd shown her his secret stash and sworn her to secrecy. He smiled at the memory.

He then started to wonder if Skye was ok. What had she gotten herself into and who had come looking for her? During his whole mad rush of getting to Alexis and getting her safe, he hadn't had the chance to really think about her.

Would she be okay? Was she alive? Was she going to be coming home to her daughter?

Grant knew it had to be serious for her to leave Alexis and have to turn to him for her most valued possessions protection.

Grant zoned back in just in time for Alexis to sit back down with her 13th scoop of ice cream.

"Okay kid, after that I'm cutting you off."

Alexis stared up at him in confusion.

"After that sweetie, no more ice cream."

Alexis' bottom lip trembled slightly and her little eyes filled with tears.

"But daddy, you promised all the ice cream I can eat."

Grants heart broke at the slight crack in her voice.

"I didn't mean 13 scoops though baby"

He could feel his resolve crumbling - the slight nod of acceptance and 'okay then daddy' was enough. Now he understood the term 'daddy's little princess.'

"Okay, okay - just a few more scoops though baby'

Alexis squealed in excitement and was immediately in grants lap wrapping him in the biggest hug she could possibly give.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" and then she was once again up at the counter with her bowl demanding more ice cream.

Grant laughed at just how much she resembled Skye, personality wise - there was no doubt that Alexis was her daughter.

 **So the second part of this chapter will be up tomorrow but I wanted to get something up for you guys. Fun fact - it's my birthday! Hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment/review with anything you want to see in future chapters :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later and Alexis was sat there sipping a chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles. She'd convinced Grant with a very gripping argument that consisted of puppy dog eyes and a 'pleaseeee daddy.' Grant had tried so hard not to give in, but in the end he knew she was going to forever, be getting what she wanted.

"Daddy how come I only just met you?" Alexis questioned with wide eyes.

Grant had no idea how to answer her very simple question. How was he supposed to tell his daughter that he was the head of Hydra and that's why her mother had kept him away from her? How could he explain that he worked for the bad guys and that he knew they were bad guys but up until he had met her, he felt like he had no one. How was he supposed to explain all that to a four year old?

"Daddy's been working and Mommy thought it'd be better to wait until I could spend all my time with you, and now that we've waited baby girl, I get to spend every day with you."

'Or so I hope' Grant thought. A part of his was terrified that Skye might come back and take Alexis away from him. Now that he had met the little girl, he never wanted to be without her and he sure as he'll hoped Skye understood that.

Alexis nodded at what Grant had said and then was once again fascinated by her milkshake.

Grants eyes wandered around the little shop they were sat in, for the millionth time, when his eyes landed on the child's pink rucksack beside him.

'I wonder what Skye packed' he thought.

He reached over and grabbed the bag before placing it in his lap and opening it. He sifted through the contents and mentally noted what he found. Spare T-shirt, 'that'll come in handy right now' he thought as he looked towards Alexis' sticky and stained, ice cream covered, shirt. Spare leggings, toothbrush, passport, blanket and an envelope with pictures in. He flicked through some of the pictures and noticed they were all of Skye and/or Alexis.

"Daddy, I don't feel too good" whimpered a very pale and distressed Alexis.

"Oh sweetie, it's probably too much sugar - let's go get in the car yeah?"

Alexis slightly nodded and Grant felt miserable for letting her get like that. He stood up and walked over to the counter, pulling out his wallet to pay for the unbelievable amount of sugar his daughter had consumed. Once he had sorted that, he turned back around and scooped a lethargic Alexis up into his arms as well as grabbing her bag and elephant teddy.

He walked outside to the the car and placed Alexis in the passenger seat, mentally deciding that their next stop had to be a place that sold clothes and a booster seat for Alexis. He climbed in the drivers side and put the keys in only to turn and find Alexis fast asleep and curled up, mumbling softly into the teddy she had clutched in her tiny hand.

"Have a nice nap baby - we've got a hell of a lot of shopping to do for you and I have no clue what to buy, but that means you get whatever you want" Grant whispered as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on top of Alexis' head before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot in search of a children's store.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Grant 4 hours to find a store that would sell everything he needed. Alexis had woken up around an hour ago and was currently catching him up on everything he missed in her life. Well everything that she thought was important.

"And then after the park, Mommy even let me have pizza and ice cream" she exclaimed excitedly. Grant cringed at the mention of ice cream and immediately mentally noted to never use the words 'ice cream' and 'all you can eat' in the same sentence ever again when it came to Alexis.

Grant pulled into the parking lot of a big store that his latest Google search confirmed to be storing everything he needed.

"Come on princess"

"What are we doing Daddy?" Alexis questioned with the cutest little frown upon her face

"Shopping for new… well new everything's for you baby"

"Everything's? She exclaimed in awe with wide eyes

"Yes darling, but let's put this clean T-shirt on you first" he said as he looked down at her ice cream stained one.

He quickly removed the stained one and lifted the fresh, pink t-shirt over her head. She gave him a big toothy grin and Grant fell even more in love with her – if that was possible.

He lifted Alexis out of the car and placed her on his hip as he headed inside. He walked towards the section containing clothes and cringed when he saw so much pink, glitter and kittens printed on pretty much everything. This was definitely the girls section. He looked down to see Alexis in absolute shock and happiness. He warily placed her on the ground and quickly ran after her when she sprinted off to a section of t-shirts displaying all different Disney characters.

"I want that one" she exclaimed trying to reach up and grab a shirt with a huge picture of what was apparently some kind of girl mouse? Grant wasn't sure. He picked it up and held it to Alexis to see if it would fit – it looked about right but he wasn't sure. How was he supposed to know? How had Skye managed this on her own for four years? Four years – that was it. He looked at the label on the shirt Alexis was wearing and saw the 3-4 year's symbol. Grant quickly confirmed the mouse shirt he was holding had the same label before chucking it in the basket he'd picked up at the front of the store. He mentally patted himself on the back before looking down and noticing that Alexis had wandered off one again, and panicking. This little girl sure loved to make him panic.

He frantically looked around before he saw that she hadn't gotten far, but still ran towards her in fear of her getting lost or hurt if he wasn't right by her side.

She was currently in the boy's section staring at an aisle that was full of Avengers clothing.

"Baby these are boy's clothes" Grant told her.

"But they got my superheroes on and they don't do it in girl's clothes" she stated as if he was stupid for not knowing that.

"Surely you don't want boy's clothes though baby?" he questioned, rather mystified by the little girl.

"Daddy my superheroes" she spoke with a wobbling lower lip.

Grant shook his head to clear it of the image of her sad little face that physically hurt his heart before reluctantly nodding and quickly picking out her size in a few Avengers themed t-shirts and also pyjamas she insisted he buy her.

The walk (well run in Grants case) around the shopping centre lasted for quite a while and soon Alexis had more than enough clothes to last her for a long time.

Once the clothes nightmare was over, Grant internally winced at the thought of going near the toys aisle and instead steered Lexi towards the car seat aisle – safety he could handle, his whole job used to revolve around keeping people safe – and this time he was keeping his daughter safe, the most important mission of his whole life.

It took him a while before he finally selected a model he thought was suitable enough for such precious cargo and by this time Lexi was restless and wanting to be doing something fun.

"Daddy what next?"

"Well I think you deserve some new toys sweetheart"

"New toys? For me?"

"Of course for you baby, and then after we get those we can carry on home" he told her.

"But I was at home daddy" she seemed genuinely curious about everything that was going on but not at all panicked about the past few days – her mother disappearing, her father randomly showing up and then being attacked by bad guys. His heart ached for how much her life was already upside down at such a young age. He never wanted his children to ever have a life like him.

"We're going to my home" he carefully explained.

"And Mommy will come join us soon?"

"I'm sure Mommy is doing everything she can to come home to us sweetie." And deep down he knew he was telling the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**SKYE**

Skye awoke feeling disoriented and lethargic. Her head was banging and when she tried to move it to look around she found it would only budge a few centimetres. She lay there trying to gather her strength to survey her surroundings. When she finally was able to look around she saw that she was strapped to a table in an empty room with needles and tubes attached to her pumping in god knows what drugs, her arms lay at her sides encased in rather large casts similar but slightly bigger to the ones that Simmons had made her when she first gained her powers. She tried to flex her hands and see if she could use her powers but it was useless. Whatever these things where on her arms were blocking her powers.

' _I really might not make it out of here'_ Skye thought _'I really might not see my baby again.'_

She kept trying to focus on feeling any vibrations throughout the room but whatever drugs they were giving her kept her slightly drowsy and unable to do so.

She knew who had taken her, well _not exactly_ \- but she knew that somebody had been after her for a while now and they had finally caught up to her.

Whoever it was had been sending encrypted emails and leaving her messages such as

 _I WILL FIND YOU,_

 _IM COMING FOR YOU_

and her favourite;

 _YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING._

It'd help if she knew what she was running from.

She made sure that all her programming and coding (which she tried to keep to a minimum – only doing necessary things as she just wanted to spend her time being Lexi's mom and not a hacker/superhero agent person) contained no locations and could not be traced back to where she was.

 _The morning she was taken she had noticed a few strange things were happening; the mailman was different and for as long as she'd lived in that house with Lexi – they had only ever had the same mailman whose named she'd learned was Clive. The garbage truck hadn't come even though it was trash day and there were unknown people hanging around, faces of people she had never seen which was extremely unusual for the oddly suburban area that never really got visitors. Add this to the fact that she hadn't seen any of her neighbours or cars in the street and she knew there was going to be trouble. They weren't the most obvious signs but due to the fact Skye had been hiding from SHIELD, Hydra and the Inhumans for nearly 5 years, she knew her surroundings and everyone's day-to-day routines as much as she knew her own, and these subtle yet obvious signs where definitely not part of that._

 _She had straight away sent the already drafted 'in-case-of-an-emergency' email to Grant and grabbed the rucksack she had pre-prepared for Alexis before taking her daughter to the panic room. She didn't want to alarm Alexis but she knew she had limited time – she had to draw the people after her away from the house. She turned on the TV to the cartoon Alexis had been watching in the lounge and sat on the sofa with Lexi on her knee and the ratty elephant teddy named 'Sookie' that Lexi had gotten the day she was born and never went anywhere without._

" _Mommy what's happening" Skye smiled at how alert the little girl was._

" _Mommy's going to have to go away for a little while baby" Skye had explained softly._

" _but why?"_

" _Remember how I told you Mommy might have to go away one day but Daddy was going to come look after you until I can come back?"_

 _The little girl slowly nodded and clung on to Skye that little bit tighter – she wasn't stupid; she knew what was coming next._

" _That day is today baby" Lexi whimpered and Skye's heart broke "the bad guys are coming and I have to go so that you're safe"_

" _but why can't I come mommy?"_

" _Because then you wouldn't be safe Lex, and that's the only thing that matters"_

 _Alexis begrudgingly nodded her head in agreement_

" _Daddy's already on his way Lex, he'll be here in no time. You're excited to meet daddy right?" at that Alexis nodded furiously._

 _Skye knew she was running out of time._

" _I have to go now Lex, but we've been over this already a lot – you know where everything is baby and daddy will be here soon I promise baby, he'll be here to rescue you just like we've always said"_

 _Lexi hugged Skye with every ounce of strength she had and Skye returned the favour. She wished more than anything she could stay with her little girl but her safety had to come before anything else even if it meant leaving. Skye quickly gave Lexi a kiss before standing up and when she let go of her baby girl her heart completely shattered. They both had tears in their eyes but were trying to hold them back for the sake of the other._

 _Skye walked towards the door and when she reached it she turned to look at her 4-year-old baby who seemed to be so much older than the little girl she actually was._

" _I love you so much Alexis-Rae Ward" a tear nearly fell but Skye managed to hold it back – she had to appear strong in front of her daughter even the heart-break she was feeling right now felt physical and very real._

" _I love you Mommy"_

 _Skye walked out the door before punching in the code to lock the door behind her and walking out the house._

 _She wasn't a complete idiot – she knew that trusting her daughter's safety to one person was idiotic and dangerous so of course she had a back-up plan. The lock system was synced with a programme on her laptop that if not opened within 3 days would send an email similar, but not identical to the one she sent Grant, to Coulson, Simmons, Fitz, May, Mack, Bobbi and Hunter. Her daughter was not going to be locked in a room forever by herself. The programme would also allow hand-print access to the door for the recipients of said email after the 3 days. And if that didn't work she was sure they would force their way in. It's not that she didn't trust SHIELD to look after her daughter (okay she didn't trust anyone) but she didn't want her baby to grow up around that agency – any agency. They were a last resort. And it's not that she didn't have faith in Grant because she had immense faith and knew that he would probably already be on his way the second she sent the email – she just had to be 100% sure about her baby girl's safety._

 _She threw on a jacket before walking out of her house and locking the door. This was a fight she was sure to lose but had to try anyway. She had to lead them away from the house and from her daughter. She took off running down the street as fast as she could and ran into a parking lot about a half mile away from her house – pretty much everybody that she had noticed looked out of place on her street had followed her, she counted around 14 in total._

 _She turned to face them but they were pretty much coming from all sides. She used her powers to throw people across the lot along with all the hand-to-hand combat training she had received from SHIELD. She had taken down the majority of the group before she felt something sharp in her lower back, she reached behind her to pull it out and saw it was a tranquillizer of some sort she guessed. She heard a laugh from behind her and arms encircle her waist as the world started to spin and her head went fuzzy. Her body collapsed into the waiting arms and then Skye saw black._

And that was how she ended up here.

She hoped that Grant had received her email and was now with Lexi or at least on his way to her. Her poor baby girl must be so scared. Although her head was fuzzy and the drugs made it quite hard to think, her mind did not stop thinking of her daughter and what she might be doing right now. She felt comfort that her safety would be left to Grant. He may be a 'bad guy' but Skye knew that he wouldn't be able to ignore a child in need especially when that child, that darling little girl, was his own daughter. She had no doubt that he would receive the email, her hacking skills were some of the best and she knew from personal experience that Grant Ward was a stickler for checking his emails. Good or bad – the guy had a routine.

She didn't even know how long she had been out for. She once again struggled to move her arms and wrists that were contained in the casts but to no avail, and then her eyes started to slowly close and it was getting harder and harder for her to think clearly.

As her eyes slowly closed she thought about the life she might've led had she told Grant she was pregnant. She vowed that if, no not if, _when_ she made it out of this place and had kicked whoever's ass it was that had made her run from her baby – she would never keep Lexi from Grant again. As long as he wanted to see Lexi and vice versa, she wouldn't be the one to stand in the way of it.

Her eyes were rapidly closing now and Skye knew deep down; she was going to get back to her baby no matter what it took.

 **Okay so a lot of you were asking for a Skye chapter so I decided to give it a shot. Here is what happened the day Skye disappeared. I'm so tired right now so it isn't proof read which I'm so sorry for as there is probably a lot of mistakes. but I thought you guys would probably rather have the chapter now than in a few days. Please comment some things you guys would like to see in future chapters – I love reading your ideas and they actually help a tonne.**

 **Also, would you guys rather Skye be referred to as Skye or Daisy? When I talk about the show I usually refer to her as Daisy for season 2/3 and then Skye when I mention Season 1 or anything to do with Ward. A bit confusing, I know but it works for me. I'd really like to know what you guys think though. Anyways I'm off to sleep so GOOD NIGHT. Favourite, Review, Follow – you guys know what to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Grant pulled up into his parking space outside of his apartment complex in Seattle. It was dark now and Alexis was jumping up and down with anticipation in her new car seat, excited to see her new home for the time being. Grant quickly jumped out before going around and undoing her seatbelt and placing her on his hip. He walked towards the main door before taking the elevator up to the top floor and his apartment. He unlocked the door and placed Alexis down on the floor where she immediately took off in a bid to explore the place whilst Grant smiled at her enthusiasm.

Less than 5 minutes later and Alexis ran back, less excited than before but still smiling.

"Daddy, where am I going to sleep?"

Grant paused for a second realising he hadn't thought everything through… yet.

"You can stay in my bed tonight and then tomorrow we'll get started on turning my gym into your room. Sound good baby?"

Alexis furiously nodded with a big grin on her face before asking what was for dinner.

"I don't have much in, but we could order take out?"

"PIZZA" she screamed, nearly making Grant jump.

He laughed before agreeing, all the while thinking how much this little girl took after the woman he once loved – okay the woman he was still in love with. He tried not to think of her too often but with recent events it was kind of hard not to. He would never stop loving Skye.

Grant and Alexis decided to watch a movie before going to bed and whilst waiting for the pizza to got her stuff from the car.

By the time he had brought all their new purchases up and Alexis had settled on the movie Tangled, their pizza was just arriving. Grant placed the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the couch before grabbing the giant and insanely soft blanket that Alexis had made him purchase for her earlier that day. He dimmed the lights and sat down next to her on the couch, laying the blanket over the both of them before placing the pizza box in his lap for them to share and pressing play on the movie with Alexis cuddled into his side.

Halfway through the movie and when the pizza was finished, he placed the box back onto the table before leaning back where Alexis decided to crawl into his lap under the blanket to be closer to Grant, he was truly amazed.

An hour later he glanced down noticing that Alexis was fast asleep in his lap and smiled to himself, he wondered if this was what his life was going to be like now – princess movies, pizza, fluffy blankets and cuddles with his daughter. He certainly hoped it would be.

Before now his life had never really had much meaning, he was always just a piece of someone else's game. A broken piece. When he had met Skye, she had started to put some of his broken parts back together again, but being the destructive and twisted man he had always been told he was – instead of her fixing him, hewas the one who _broke_ her.

That's why he never even attempted looking for her when he heard that she had left SHIELD. He wanted to give her a chance to fix herself instead of breaking her even more. Obviously, he didn't know she was carrying his child otherwise he would have never stopped looking for her, even if it was just to make sure she was doing okay.

Looking down at his daughter he realised Skye must've been better than okay. She had raised an amazing little girl and done it all by herself, whereas he had struggled with even the simplest things from the moment he had met Alexis. He hadn't even been there through the night feeds or the crying or the changing of nappies – God, he never thought he'd be so sad as to have missed out on changing nappies.

He reached over to grab Alexis' backpack off the floor, being careful not to move her too much as to wake her. He once again pulled the pictures out of the bag to get a closer look than he did in the ice cream shop and the sight was definitely a pleasant one.

The first picture was of a pregnant Skye; she couldn't have been more than a few months along as she had a tiny little baby bump that was visible as she held her top up and was standing to the side. The next few were the same style as the first but in each one her bump was getting larger; it was a month by month photo log of her pregnancy. Even when she was obviously in her last month and looked pretty close to bursting, she still looked amazing to Grant – even more amazing when he realised she had been pregnant with _his_ baby at the time.

The next one was the picture he had seen in Skye's house of her in the hospital looking down at a new-born Alexis. His heart ached when he thought of how she must've had to go through the whole of her labour without anyone there to sit with her and hold her hand and tell her how amazing she is. She was alone.

There were a few more pictures of baby Alexis with a few shots of her and Skye together. There was a picture of them together on every birthday. They both looked truly happy together. He now understood what Skye had meant in her email when she had said they were each other's everything.

He envied the fact that she had got to see Alexis grow up when he hadn't even known she existed, but he understood. He knew exactly why Skye had done what she had and he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it. He would never be able to hate her.

The last photo was of him and Skye, it was one he'd never seen before but he instantly loved it. It had been taken the day had first gone undercover by herself in that damn pink dress.

 _After she had jumped into the pool and he had 'saved her ass' as she was so eloquently putting it, they'd headed back to the BUS to clean up with Skye making jokes the whole way. It was when he had walked past her bunk door that he noticed how much the experience had unsettled Skye. Her bunk was open only slightly as if she'd been in a rush to get in and not closed it the whole way._

 _She was sat on the floor leaning up against her bed, still dripping wet and in the dress. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, which she had brought up to her chest, and her head was resting on them. She wasn't as fine as she'd made out to be. Skye's defence mechanism was her sarcasm and humour and Ward was an idiot for thinking that, after the car ride back where Skye was acting entirely too unfazed and quippy, she would be fine. She'd never done anything like that, undercover field work was not her forte – of course she would be affected._

 _He gently pushed the door open and sat down next to Skye. She didn't even move. He placed his arm around her and pulled her to his side, she was freezing and going to make herself ill if she didn't get herself changed soon. He gave her a few more minutes before deciding enough was enough – he'd make sure she was warm before even attempting to somewhat comfort her – Grant Ward wasn't one to comfort people, especially not pretty girls like Skye._

 _He stood up and left to head to his room to grab something. Although she didn't move her body, the slight facial movement told him she was distressed at his leaving. He was back within a minute holding a fresh sweatshirt of his and a pair of his joggers._

" _Skye you need to shower and put these on okay?"_

 _She didn't move._

" _Skye, you're going to make yourself ill if you stay in that wet dress any longer."_

 _She slowly turned her head up to look at him._

" _Will you stay?" she whispered._

" _I'll be right outside. I promise"_

 _And with that he helped her up to her feet before guiding her to one of the bathrooms on the bus. He turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up before stepping outside and sliding down the wall right outside of the bathroom. He promised he wouldn't leave her, and he didn't plan on breaking that promise._

 _Less than 15 minutes later and the door opened to Skye dressed in Grant's very oversized sweatshirt and joggers that were clearly far too big that she had scrunched together at the top with a hair elastic. She looked adorable swamped in his clothes. The main thing she was warm._

" _Movie?" he asked her "I'll even let you choose"_

 _She seemed to have a bit more colour in her cheeks now and didn't seem as troubled as before. A movie would distract her from her thoughts. He led her to the sitting area grabbing a blanket on the way before settling on the couch next to her. By the end of the movie they had both fallen asleep, Grant's arm around her waist and Skye looking tiny in comparison, especially with his clothes on._

He had awoken in that position. The photo was of him and Skye asleep with his arm around her and her in his clothes. He figured Fitz or Simmons had taken it but he loved the photo he now held in his hand. Even back then he had felt an urge to protect Skye. He had from the moment he met her. Once he had woken up, he carried her to her bunk and put her in bed, tucking the blankets up around her and turning her bunks thermostat up slightly. He checked on her 3 times throughout that night.

He sat there still smiling at the photo before he noticed there was something on the back, there was an envelope smoothly stuck to the back and it was addressed to him.

 **Okay guys, I'm just adding some finishing touches to the letter but that should be up first thing in the morning. I didn't just want to rush it and throw it on the end here because it's going to be the last thing that Skye can give to Grant - last minute advice, things about Lexi and also an explanation for whatever the hell is going on. It's the last time Grant is going to hear from Skye unless she makes it back so I really need to make sure I get everything in instead of trying to add things in later chapters that basically have no relevance. Like I don't want to remember something I forgot to put in and try and make it so Skye left a post-it note for Grant with it randomly on, because that's just ridiculous and actually pretty cool. Let me know things you want to see in future chapters like Grant/Alexis moments or activities or anything you'll think I will forget to put in the letter (I'm begging you about that last one because if I forget I'm screwed!) Anyway it is 1:40am so I am going to sleep now, hope you liked this chapter and Goodnight guys.**


End file.
